Wreck-it Ralph: The Crucible
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Vanellope is madly in love with Wreck-it Ralph but he keeps pushing her away. When she is caught with others trying to cast a love spell on people they're in love with, they must keep their names pure, they must accuse the other villagers of Salem of being witches, including Ralph's wife. Anti-Jawbreaker fic, no flames. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing this as an 'Anti-Jawbreaker' story, because I think the pairing is so disgusting I could vomit. So I came up with this idea after recalling a really good book I read in English class. Here are the characters.**

** Wreck-it Ralph: John Proctor**

** Vanellope Von Schweetz: Abigail Williams**

** Sgt. Calhoun: Elizabeth Proctor**

** Reverend Paris: King Candy**

** Gene: Judge Danforth**

** Fix-it Felix Jr: Reverend Hale**

** Candle-Head: Mary Warren**

** Minty Zaki: Betty Paris**

** Snowanna Rainbeau: Tituba**

** Female Sugar Rush Avatars: Abigail's friends**

** Well, enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

** Setting: Salem Massachusetts. Vanellope used to be a servant to the small family of Wreck-it Ralph and his wife Tamora Calhoun. But was dismissed from their service after she was caught having an affair with her husband. She has kept a crush on him ever since and hes held a grudge against Ralph's wife and wishes with all her heart she would die. Our story beings where Vanellope and her cousin Minty sneak out into the woods at night to meet up with some friends to conjure a love spell.**

Vanellope and Minty changed into their dresses and covered up their hair and Vanellope sneaked a chicken out of the house and Minty sneaked out a frog. They then ran into a large clearing to meet with the other girls and Snowanna. They were in the center of the clearing where a cauldron over a fire was. Snowanna spoke as soon as Vanellope and Minty took their seats with their friends.

"What did ya bring me?" she asked. They all took out certain items such as flowers, spices, and other things. Each girl kissed their item and said the name of someone they were deeply in love with, and throw that item into the cauldron.

"Minty" Snowanna said, signaling Minty to throw the frog in the cauldron.

"Nellie" Snowanna said Vanellope's nickname. She handed Snowanna the chicken and then everyone rose from the ground and started to move their bodies to the chant that Snowanna was saying.

"Make Rancis Fluggerbutter my husband, Snowanna" Taffyta Muttonfudge begged.

"Bring me Gloyd Orangeboar" came from the voice of Jubileena Bing-Bing.

"Put a spell on Swizzle Malarkey that will make him love me forever!" begged Adorabeezle Winterpop.

"Nellie, who do you want?" Citrusella Flugpucker asked.

"She wants Wreck-it Ralph!" Taffyta said pointing at Vanellope.

"Give Nellie Wreck-it Ralph, Snowanna!" Vanellope then walked over to Snowanna and whispered in her ear. Snowanna gasped and spoke.

"No, Nellie" Vanellope took the chicken out of Snowanna's hands and hit the chicken's neck against one of the stone's surrounding the cauldron and the chicken's neck broke. Vanellope drank the chicken's blood from the dislocated chicken's neck and blood was all around her mouth. The other girls then started screaming like mad people and started dancing. One of them even took their dresses off, and danced completely naked.

"It's the minister!" Candle-Head yelled pointing at where Vanellope's uncle and Minty's father Reverand Candy stood. The other girls including Snowanna ran away. But Vanellope and Minty stood where they were. Minty was screaming and struggling in Vanellope's arms.

"I can't move! I can't move! I can't move!" Candy ignored Minty's screaming and thrashing and he moved towards the pot. He took the wooden spoon that was in the boiling water and lifted it out to see some wet flowers and the frog Minty threw into it. He looked to the girls and took them back home.

The next morning Minty was asleep in bed, and Vanellope looked out the window with Snowanna as she swept the floor of the bedroom. Candy came up and took a deep breath and spoke.

"Address the child and come to my study" Vanellope then went from the window to the bed and tried to shake Minty to wake up, but she did not move. Candy grew worried and shook her too.

"Go and fetch the doctor" Candy had told Vanellope. She nodded and ran to the doctor's house. But she came back telling her uncle that the doctor was tending to another patient and that she was going through the same thing Minty was going through.

"She is not dead, not moving, still she sleeps" Candy whispered to himself. They went back to their house and Candy and his niece were getting into an argument.

"What am I supposed to tell them? That my daughter and my niece were dancing in the forest?" Vanellope stayed silent but still looked sternly at her uncle.

"Now tell me the truth, did you conjure spirits?"

"We never conjured spirits" Vanellope lied.

"Don't lie to me girl. I saw someone naked"

"No one was naked" Vanellope then received a slap across the face from her uncle who grew furious.

"Don't tell me lies! I saw them!"

"We danced, but it was only sport"

"You call this sport!? She cannot wake!" Candy shouted pointing at his unconscious daughter. Candy calmed down and spoke with his voice not as tense as before.

"Now, your name in this village is completely white. Is it not?" Vanellope lowered her eyebrows and got defensive.

"There will be no sayin' anything about my name" Vanellope said. Her reputation in Salem was pure and clean, she wouldn't let this dancing have her reputation crumbling down.

"Why did Goody Calhoun discharge you from her service?" he asked.

"Because I refused to be her slave" she said with a low hoarse growl in her throat.

"What happened between you and Wreck-it Ralph long ago... Is what Tamora says true?" Vanellope started to yell.

"Tamora Calhoun is nothing but an envious gossiping liar!" Candy then let out a moan and left the bedroom. Snowanna then entered the room and tried to shake Minty to wake her up, but no avail. Vanellope then ran towards her uncle's church with her friends and they sat before her uncle.

**A/N: Alright, that is chapter one. So now you know all about why Vanellope has such a huge crush on Ralph and how defensive she gets because she hates Ralph's wife. And Nellie is her nickname, yes. Also, if any Jawbreaker fans are reading this, I'm sorry if I have offended you, please no flames. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect a lot of people to like this story. And that they would be strong anti-jawbreaker supporters. I guess you could call a story like this a "Broken Jawbreaker". And this is where Ralph's character comes in (He plays the role of John Proctor) enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Vanellope and her friends sat in the middle row in her uncle's church. Once her uncle stood in front of all the rows, he spoke.

"Now I'm sure you have all heard the rumors about how the devil may be loose in Salem. But I must assure you we cannot lead to witchcraft!" Candy said. He was trying to convince everyone that it was not witchcraft and that nothing was wrong.

"How do you know that!?" one of the villagers spoke up.

"That is why I have sent for reverend Felix of the town of Beverly. He has dealt deeply into all demonic arts and will surely dig into the situation even further" everyone was muttering amongst themselves except for Vanellope and her friends.

"And if we are lucky, Felix will find signs of Lucifer and surely he will hunt him down!" everyone clapped, even Vanellope. Vanellope and her friends left the church as her uncle had everyone get ready to sing a certain psalm from the bible.

Vanellope and her friends were now in her uncle's house next to the bed where the seemingly unconscious Minty slept. Vanellope got on top of the bed and tried to shake Minty awake.

"Stop this, right now! Minty!" Vanellope shouted. Candle-head, one of Vanellope's friends came up the stairs and was breathing fastly, sweating, and widened eyes of worry.

"What are we gonna do? The whole town is talking of witchcraft!" Candle-head said with worry as she tugged her dress. Candle-head then spoke again and all eyes in the room except for Minty's closed ones were on her.

"We have to tell, or they be callin' us witches! Witchery is a hangin' error like they did in Boston two year ago! You'll only be whipped for conjuring the boys and the dancing!" Vanellope then turned from Candle-head to Minty's sleeping form once again.

"Now listen to me, Minty dear. I talked to your papa, and I told him everything. So there's nothing to fear anymore" Vanellope said in a calm voice that would be enough to lull a child to sleep. Minty opened up her eyes and spoke.

"I want my mama" Vanellope groaned in annoyance and looked to her with a stern look and spoke with a stern voice to match.

"Your mama's dead and buried" Minty then jumped off the bed and spoke.

"I'll fly to her! Let me fly!" Minty then opened up the window and tried to jump out but Vanellope and her friends held her back as she cried.

"Mama! Mama!" Vanellope stood in front of Minty as Taffyta and Jubileena held her in a tight grip.

"Why are you doing this? I told him everything, he knows now" Vanellope said.

"You drank blood, Nellie! You never told him that!" Vanellope was angry with Minty when she said that and she slapped her with force across her face.

"Don't you even say that again!" Vanellope said with a forceful voice.

"You drank a charm to kill Wreck-it Ralph's wife... YOU DRANK A CHARM TO KILL GOODY CALHOUN!" Minty shouted. Vanellope slapped her again and threw her onto the bed where she once rested.

"Shut up!" Vanellope shouted in Minty's face. Vanellope then looked to the crowd of her frightened friends and spoke.

"Now listen to me. We danced, that was it, and nothing more. And mark this... if any of you breathe a word, or an edge of a word about the other things we did... then I will come to you in the black of some terrible night and I will bring with me a pointy reckoning that will shudder you. And you know I can do it. I've seen Indians smash my dear parents' heads on the face of a large stone, and I have seen some reddish work done at night! I can make you wish you never saw the sun go down!" Vanellope's friends nodded and then turned their attention to Minty who got up off the bed screaming 'Mama!' and tried to jump out the window and attempt to fly, but she was being held back by Vanellope and her friends.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" the screaming caught the attention of the other villagers and they ran out the church to see Minty's attempt to fly out the window. Vanellope then pulled her back into the house and held Minty down on the bed with one hand covering her mouth.

"Stand still and stay quiet you little devil!" she said with no remorse to Minty. Candy came up with Mary Nurse, a woman who was known across Salem for her great charities towards the town and it's people. Mary then calmed Minty down and she fell back into her previous slumber. Vanellope was about to close the window, but stopped once she saw Wreck-it Ralph outside her house talking with another one of the townspeople. Vanellope sneaked downstairs while Mary tended to Minty.

"When do you think she'll wake once more, Goody Nurse?" Candy asked.

"I think she'll wake when she tires of it. I am twenty six times a grandma, they can run you bow legged in their silly seasons" Mary said sweetly. She then turned to the reverend and spoke.

"Is it true that you sent for reverend Felix, Mr. Candy?"

"Only to satisfy all to prove that the devil is not among us"

Meanwhile outside the house stood Vanellope and Ralph standing in front of one another. Vanellope deeply blushing as she stood before the man she had an affair with before his wife threw her out of their house.

"This is your mischief isn't it? The girl come flying out the window?" asked Ralph with a short smile. Vanellope gave a nervous smile and laughed silently a bit and spoke.

"Oh no, she never flew. We were dancing in the woods and my uncle leaped in on us, she took a fright was all" Ralph then laughed a little and spoke.

"Surely you'll be clapped in the stocks before you're twenty" Ralph said. Vanellope then moved closer towards Ralph and placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh, Ralph. Give me a soft word" she said with some passion in her voice. Ralph's smile faded and he looked down on the ground.

"No, Nellie. That's done with"

"Ralph, I am waitin' for you every night"

"You cannot, Nellie. I never gave you hope to wait for me"

"I have something better than hope, I think" Vanellope said trying to seduce him. But Ralph turned her down once more as he spoke.

"Child" he called her.

"Don't call me child, Ralphie"

"Put it out of mind, Nellie. I'll not be comin' for you more"

"Surely you're sportin' with me"

"You know me better" Vanellope tried to make a point by telling Ralph what she remembers from when she was still his servant.

"I saw you sweated like a stallion whenever I come near you, I saw your face when she put me out. You loved me then, and you do now" Ralph proved her point wrong when he spoke again.

"Nellie, I may think of you softly from time to time. But I will cut off my hand before I attempt to reach for yours again. We... Never... Touched"

"Aye, but we did" Vanellope said with a smile as she stroked Ralph's cheek. She then pulled Ralph closer to her and she started to kiss her. Ralph just pushed her away instead of kissing back. Ralph walked away a short distance to the stables near the house. Vanellope walked towards Ralph with tears glimmering in her brown eyes and spoke.

"Oh, how I marvel how such a strong man may let such a sickly wife be-" Vanellope attempted to finish her sentence but Ralph cut her off.

"You'll speak nothin' of Tamora"

"She is blackening my name in Salem! Telling lies about me! She is a cold, sniveling woman and you bend to her!" Vanellope shouted in anger.

"Do you look for a whippin'?" Ralph asked with a deep tone a furrowed brows.

"I look for Wreck-it Ralph who put knowledge in my heart! I never knew what pretense Salem was, these Christian women and their Covenanted men! And now you bid me to go dead to all you taught me?" Ralph didn't respond. He merely looked away and untied his horse from the stable and listened to Vanellope some more.

"I know you, Wreck-it Ralph! You love me! Whatever sin it is, you love me yet!" Vanellope ran away with tears in her eyes and she sobbed as she ran. Ralph took a deep breath and just shook his head.

**A/N: Just to let you know, I don't have anything against Vanellope, she is playing the infamous but gorgeous Abigail Williams who started the Salem Witch Trials, and I thought putting her in the place of that character towards Ralph's character would make a good point that the jawbreaker pairing is highly discouraged by me and others. Please no flames for the anti-jawbreaker parts of this story please. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Okie dokie, now everybody knows how passionate about Ralph Vanellope is, and how he keeps pushing her away but she keeps on pushing to want what she can't have and that is Ralph. Now on with the story. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

As soon as Vanellope was out of Ralph's sight after she ran away in tears after him rejecting her for the seventh time she tried to seduce him and get him to leave his wife for her, Ralph had already untied his horse from the stable and was ready to go back home. He noticed a carriage being pulled by two black horses. He tied the horse back up in the stable and went towards the carriage. Ralph made his way through the crowd of people that were surrounding the man that came out of that carriage.

"Ralph, this is reverend Felix" one of the villagers tried to introduce him.

"I know who it is" Ralph said. He then turned to the reverend and spoke.

"Can I help you?" he offered.

"Yes please" Felix handed Ralph three of his books while he carried the other three.

"Heavy books" Ralph said.

"Well they must be, they're weighted with authority" Felix said. Ralph then shook the man's hand.

"I'm Wreck-it Ralph, Mr. Felix" they then broke apart and Ralph lead Felix into reverend Candy's house where the reverend himself was arguing with another one of the townspeople.

"Welcome to Salem" Ralph said to Felix, getting Candy's attention. Candy then looked to see Felix standing next to Ralph in the doorway.

"Oh, Mr. Felix. Praise the lord you are here!" he took the books Ralph carried out of his hand and then spoke to Ralph.

"You are dismissed, Ralph" Ralph simply nodded his head and left the house. Felix then looked to see Mary Nurse sitting at the table.

"Can you be Mary Nurse?"

"You know me, sir?" Mary asked confused.

"No. But we have heard of your great charities back home in Beverly" Felix then took Mary's hand and kissed it, making her blush. Felix then looked to Candy and spoke.

"What have you called me for here today, good sir Candy?" Felix asked.

"My poor daughter, Minty. Her soul, her soul seems flown away. She sleeps yet she walks and talks" Candy explained his situation to his fellow reverend. Vanellope came into the house with her crying over Ralph rejecting her over. Felix and Candy looked as she entered the house.

"This is my niece, Vanellope" Candy said, giving Felix an introduction of his niece to the other priest. Vanellope curtseyed to the other minister. Later on, Felix examined the sleeping Minty and examined all over her.

"How did this happen?" Felix asked Candy.

"She was unconscious as soon as I caught her and Vanellope dancing in the woods the other night" Candy said. Felix walked towards Vanellope who stood near the stairs. He looked towards Candy again.

"You permit dancing?" Felix asked shocked.

"Common dancing was all it was, sir" Vanellope said in defense. Felix looked to Candy again.

"Was there a fire where they were dancing?" Candy nodded and Vanellope stayed silent.

"There was a fire, they were boiling something"

"Lentils and beans, that what is was" Vanellope lied about the cauldron.

"Was there anything moving in the kettle?" Felix asked.

"There was a frog, Mr. Felix" Candy answered.

"That jumped in, we never put that in there" Vanellope said getting defensive.

"I must see these other girls. Who are they, Vanellope? I want their names" she didn't hesitate to cooperate with the minister. Later all of Vanellope's friends were standing before Felix.

"Someone called the devil in that forest!" Felix said. The girls had their heads lowered down and looking at their shoes and they stayed silent.

"Listen to me, you can save yourselves if you tell me everything. Did one of you drink from the kettle?" nobody said a word until Vanellope piped in.

"Not I!" Felix walked to Vanellope and spoke.

"Who had you conjure?" Felix asked. Vanellope was silent but then Felix started to shout.

"Your cousin may be dying, tell me who had you conjure!" Vanellope stuttered as she said the name.

"S-Snowanna" Felix then looked to Candy and spoke.

"I need to speak with this 'Snowanna'" Candy nodded and called out for her. A few minutes later, she came into the house and she was surrounded by Felix and Candy and Vanellope.

"She made me conjure! She made me drink blood!" Vanellope lied/shouted at Snowanna as she pointed at her.

"You drank blood!?" Felix said with a shocked tone.

"Snowanna, when did you compact with the devil?" Felix asked her.

"I never did. She made me do it, Nellie made me conjure" Snowanna claimed. Vanellope then got defensive.

"She's lying! She sends her spirit into me in church and makes me laugh at prayer!" Vanellope shouted.

"She have often laughed at prayer" Candy said.

"She makes me dream corruptions. One night she made me dream that I was standing in front of the church yard naked, and I wake up to find myself there without a single stitch on my body!" Vanellope shouted out her lie to save herself. Snowanna then collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"I did! I did! I-I-I have no desire to work for him! I have no desire to work for the devil!" Snowanna said through her sobs. Candy then came over to Snowanna and spoke.

"When you saw him, were there others with you?" he asked. Felix then spoke up when Snowanna remained silent.

"You know that the devil has no power over a minister such as myself, correct?"

"Yes sir" Snowanna responded.

"And you are a good Christian woman, correct?"

"Aye, sir. A good Christian woman" Snowanna then spoke up.

"He says 'Kill you Mr. Candy!'" Snowanna said pointing at at reverend Candy.

"Kill me?" Candy said shocked.

"I said, 'No devil, I don't hate that man, I don't want to kill him' but then says he 'Snowanna, you work for me! I make you free! I give you pretty dresses to wear, I lift you high up in the air and then you will fly back to Barbados' but I say back 'No devil! You lie!' but then he says 'But Snowanna, I have others with me, look' and so I look and there was Goody Osborne! And Goody Goode!"

"I knew it! God bless you, Snowanna, you are free!" Candy cheered. Vanellope came up and spoke.

"I WANT TO OPEN MYSELF! I want the light of God, I want the sweet love of Jesus!" she then collapsed at Felix's feet and spoke.

"I danced with the devil! I wrote in his book! I go back to Jesus! I'd kiss his hand as he offers it to me! I saw Goody Rose with the Devil! I saw Goody James with the devil!" Taffyta then stepped up.

"I saw Heather Mason with the devil!" Minty then woke up and started to speak.

"I saw Goody Bishop with the devil! I saw Goody Howe with the devil!" all of Vanellope's friends were now shouting out the names of who they 'Saw' with the devil.

"Hallelujah! It is broken! They are free!" Felix cheered and hugged Candy in such joy. Candy then ran down the stairs and spoke.

"Somebody, arrest Goody Osborn!"

**A/N: And there ya have it! That was probably the most intense part of the whole story where they accuse innocent people of performing witchcraft. Please review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Where we last left off, Vanellope and her friends have falsely accused villagers around Salem of being witches and that these citizens bewitched them. Now we have a beginning part with Ralph and Calhoun who plays John Proctor's (Ralph's) wife. I know she's really Felix's wife, but she plays Ralph's in this story. And I promise there won't be any romantic moments between them. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ralph and his wife Tamora Calhoun sat at the dinner table together while they ate their supper together.

"It's well seasoned" Ralph said. Tamora blushed at how he enjoyed the stew she had made for the both of them.

"What do you know of the ruckus that has been goin' on in Salem? I hear the whole town's been talking of witchcraft" Ralph asked as he took another bite of his stew.

"Indeed they are talking of witchcraft. Judge Gene Danforth has been summoned to conduct the trials" Tamora had explained.

"Trial? What trial are they conducting?"

"Reverends Candy and Felix have condemned Goody Osborn and Goody Goode to the jails, and Judge Gene and the two reverends also are promising them hanging"

"Hanging? They're threatening to hang them?"

"Aye, they promise them hanging if they don't confess"

"Confess, to what?"

"Bewitching the children. Vanellope Von Schweetz, reverend Candy's niece bein' one of them" Tamora said. Ralph sighed, and rubbed his temples with his free hand. He hoped that this had all been some scheme for Vanellope and her friends to be getting out of trouble for the fact that they were caught dancing in the woods outside the village.

Meanwhile at the courthouse that afternoon, reverends Candy and Felix sat at the left and right seats of the stand while Judge Gene Danforth being in the middle. Sarah Osborn stood before them.

"Good judge, sir. I beg you to believe that I am no witch" she said and then turned to Vanellope and started shouting.

"This girl is a liar! She is nothing but a cold hearted snitch!" she pointed at her. Vanellope then pretended to be in pain and wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried out in fake pain and her eyes were wincing in fake pain too.

"Goody Osborn! Please stop Goody Osborn!" all of Vanellope's friends started doing what she did and they were pretending to be in pain as well. Gene looked down and scowled her.

"What are you doing to these girls!?"

"I swear to you this that I am no witch! The devil knows that!" Goody Osborn screamed out. The spectators of the trail were gasping and shouting at her and calling her a witch. And so that day, Goody Osborn was arrested and placed in jail until the day she would be hanged.

After a few more days, more people were being accused by Vanellope and her friends of being witches. Even a mother and her child were accused of being witches after witnessing a cart of lumber fall to it's side and they were accused of using witchcraft to do it. Now one of Vanellope's friends Adorabeezle Winterpop stood before the judge and spoke.

"This man came into my room and told me 'Adorabeezle Winterpop I shall take your life if you dare testify against me in court'. This man wants my family's acres" she said pointing at Beard Papa. He tried to defend himself.

"Sir, this girl is mistaken. She has known me her whole life. Plus, how could I come into her home undetected?"

"You could have sent your spirit out to do this deed" Candy said. Gene nodded at the theory Candy made. Adorabeezle looked to Beard Papa and showed a look of fake shock and whispered to Gene and he spoke.

"Adorabeezle has informed me that there is a black man whispering in your ear this very instant" Vanellope and her friends rose from their seats and pointed at Beard Papa.

"It's him! The devil! He is whispering into Beard Papa's ear! I see him!" Nellie shouted.

"I see him! I see him too!" Taffyta shouted.

"So can I!" cried out Jubileena Bing-Bing. The other girls did the same as well, and then Vanellope and her friends pretened to faint at the sight of the devil who was not really in the courthouse, the girls were lying and pretending. The trial's spectators all gasped in shock. But Chun-Li another resident of Salem was laughing.

"How dare you mock them, Chun-Li!" Felix cried out.

"What else are fools good for!?" she shouted. They all pointed and called her a witch and other names.

"Chun-Li you are under arrest under the suspicion of witchcraft! Any claim that you have indeed made compact with the devil can and will be used against you!" Judge Gene shouted. The guards came in and threw Chun-Li into a prison cart. Now there were about seven people in the jail in total amount accused by Vanellope and her friends for performing witchcraft.

**A/N: And there you have it! Vanellope keeps on accusing people of being witches and they are all now condemned to be hung unless they confess that they have been indeed dealing with the devil, which they have not been. Another Anti-Jawbreaker moment will be coming soon. Please review, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Now this is where things really start to get interesting for everyone in Salem. And there is gonna be an anti-jawbreaker moment in this story. So, I'm sorry if any of you reading this are Jawbreaker fans. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Candle-head walked into the house of Wreck-it Ralph and his wife where she was servant after Vanellope was let go.

"How dare you go into Salem when I forbade it!?" Ralph said sternly as he got up from the chair. Candle-head timidly walked to Tamora and handed her something.

"I made a gift for you today, Goody Calhoun" in her hands was a poppet with no face, the clothes were females clothes sewn onto the doll.

"Why, thank you. Tis a fair poppet" Tamora thanked Candle-head.

"We must all love each other now" said the girl. Ralph and Tamora exchanged confused glances and looked to Candle-head once more.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked. Candle-head then burst into tears on the floor.

"What ails you child?" Tamora asked as she got on one knee and placed the hand that wasn't holding the poppet on her shoulder.

"Poor Beard Papa will hang" Candle-head exclaimed in agony.

"What?" Tamora had said.

"Aye, and so will Mary Nurse" Ralph gasped.

"Mary's charged?" Ralph asked.

"But not Sarah Good, for she will sit in jail for sometime for Sarah Good confessed, you see. The devil is loose in Salem, we must discover where he is hiding. So I will be gone everyday for some time. I have become an official of the court" Candle-head had told them. Ralph became enraged.

"I'll thrash the devil out of you!" Candle-head whimpered as Ralph shouted at her. Candle-head pointed at Tamora.

"She is charged! She is charged!" Tamora's eyes widened.

"I am accused!?" Tamora asked in disbelief.

"You were somewhat mentioned. But I told the court that you never showed any sign that you sent your spirit out to hurt anyone" Candle-head had told her.

"Who accused her?" Ralph asked. Candle-head shook her head and spoke.

"I am bound by law not to tell" Ralph sighed and spoke sofly.

"Go to bed, Candle-head"

"I will not be ordered to bed no more, Ralph, sir. I am nine years old now, and almost a woman"

"If you wish to sit up, than sit up" Ralph said.

"I wish to go to bed" said Candle-head.

"Goodnight, then" Candle-head then went up to her room. Ralph looked at his wife and she spoke.

"The noose is up"

"What is it you mean?" Ralph asked his wife not knowing what she meant.

"Vanellope wants me dead, Ralph. You know it" Tamora said as she put the poppet Candle-head gave her on the shelf and walked towards the bedroom.

The next day, Vanellope stood in front of Judge Gene and he smiled at her and spoke.

"Thank you" Vanellope curtseyed at the judge and walked out of the courthouse.

"God bless you, child" one of the villagers said as they passed her. Vanellope then looked to see Ralph standing at the entrance to the woods. She gave a mischievous smile and walked up to Ralph. Ralph ran into the woods, and Vanellope then ran after him. They were then alone in a large clearing surrounded by dead trees with no leaves on them.

"I want to know what you plan to say in order to save yourself" Ralph said with a frown that said that he was not in the least happy at Vanellope. He had every right to be mad at her, she tried to seduce him and now she's accusing every villager of performing witchcraft without any evidence to give to the court.

"I understand, Ralph. But these events have showed how much filth is around us" Vanellope said. Ralph scoffed and looked the other direction.

"It's the truth Ralph, look!" she pulled the collar of her teal gown down a little bit to show a bite mark that she obviously given herself.

"The bite your wife gave me has not yet healed" Vanellope exclaimed. Ralph looked at the bite and was now enraged deeply on the inside.

"My wife?"

"The other night, she came into my bedroom and bit my breast" Vanellope said as she let go of her gown collar and now it was around her neck once more.

"My wife has not left the house this month" Ralph said, telling Vanellope that there was no way that Tamora could have done that.

"Why would she need to leave the house to sent her spirit flying in through my window!?" she yelled. She then approached Ralph and grabbed his hand and placed his hand on her thigh. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ralph retaliated by grabbing her arm with his other hand. Vanellope moaned in pleasure as she thought Ralph was really touching her. Ralph then squeezed Vanellope's thigh too hard that she screamed in pain and Ralph threw her to the forest ground.

"All those people are condemned to die all because of your little lying game!" Ralph exclaimed as he pointed at her while she lied on the ground. She got back up and spoke.

"What is there to lie about!? That Beard Papa comes jabbin' at me with his walking stick? He prays you know, he prays in the jail!" Ralph was now having enough of Vanellope. He pressed her against one of the trees.

"Candle-head told me that my wife's name was mentioned in the court just the other day! Was it you that accused her?" Vanellope stayed silent.

"Let this be a warning to you, Nellie. If you cry witch against my wife... It will be the end of you"

"I am but God's finger, Ralph. If he were to condemn Tamora... then she would be condemned" Ralph snarled at what Vanellope had said and threw her to the ground. Vanellope watched with heartbreak in her eyes as Ralph left the woods. She then frowned with tears on the verge of leaking out her eyes. She walked past the blacksmith and she took a metal peg and she stabbed herself in the stomach with it. She walked into the courthouse crying in pain and everyone saw her. She pulled the peg out of her stomach and saw a large blood stain on her gown. Judge Gene ran to her and he spoke in worry.

"Who did this to you child?" he asked. Vanellope was breathing loudly in pain and she spoke.

"Tamora, Tamora Calhoun" she had accused Ralph wife of stabbing her when she really stabbed herself.

**A/N: Wow, was that dramatic or what? Now Vanellope accusations have lead Ralph to shun her away, and now she is accusing Calhoun of stabbing her. When she performed self harm on herself. Sorry if the anti-jawbreaker moment had a negative impact on jawbreaker fans. But in the real book John Proctor (Ralph) was in his thirties and Abigail Williams (Vanellope) was seventeen years old, and John was married when he had his affair with Abigail. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Now things are about to really get tense here in Salem. Now Tamora is being accused by Vanellope all because she stabbed herself. And she accuses her because she has a poppet Candle-head gave her. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Tamora and Ralph were sitting down by themselves at the dinner table until they heard a knock at their door. Ralph was uncertain of who it was until he opened the door.

"Good evening" it was reverend Felix.

"Why, Mr. Felix! Good evening to you too, sir. Please come in" Ralph offered.

"Thank you, my good man" Felix said as he walked into the house and Tamora got up from her seat and curtseyed.

"Reverend Felix, the pleasure is all mine" she said.

"You are Goodwife Calhoun?" Felix asked. She nodded as a reply.

"What brings you here?" Ralph asked.

"I am here on my own business. Not business of the court, good sir. I came to let you know that your wife's name was mentioned in the court just the other day"

"Yes, we know. Candle-head told us"

"And did she tell you that Mary Nurse and Beard Papa have been charged?"

"Yes, she told us that too" Tamora said, including herself in the conversation. There was a moment of silence, and Ralph was debating among himself whether he should tell the truth about Vanellope and the other girls who have been 'afflicted' by the devil. He then sighed and spoke.

"Mr. Felix, I know the sickness of Vanellope and her friends has nothin' to do with witchcraft" Felix's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Aye, reverend Candy discovered them sportin' in the woods. They were startled and took sick" Ralph explained.

"Who told you this?" Felix was becoming enraged.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz"

"Vanellope!?"

"Aye, she told me the day you came, sir"

"Why?... Why did you keep this from me?" Felix asked.

"I never knew until tonight that the world is gone daft with this nonsense" Ralph explained.

"Nonsense, Ralph, I have myself examined Snowanna, Sarah Good, and numerous others who have confessed to dealing with the devil. They've confessed it" Felix said.

"And why not, if they must hang for denying it?" Ralph asked. Felix was about speak back to Ralph until they heard the sound of jingling chains outside the house. Ralph and Felix stepped outside to see Surge Protector Ezekiel Cheever standing near a prison cart with all the people Vanellope accused in chains.

"Wreck-it Ralph, Mr. Felix" Cheever addressed the two men who stood before him.

"Cheever, what brings you here?" Ralph asked. Cheever took out a piece of paper and showed it to him.

"I have an arrest warrant for your wife" Ralph looked to Felix with a look on his face that said he was not amused with what he was hearing.

"Ralph, I swear... I knew nothing of this" Felix defended himself. He looked to Cheever and spoke.

"Who charged her?"

"Well, Vanellope Von Schweetz charged her" Cheever answered. Ralph was getting ready to burst a vein. That sniveling girl had gone off the deep end this time.

"For what crime? On what proof?" Ralph asked. Surely he couldn't hand his wife to the court unless she had committed a crime which she didn't of course. Cheever walked up to Ralph and spoke.

"I'm afraid I must search your house for any poppets your wife may carry"

"My wife have never kept any poppets since she were only a girl" Ralph said, defending his wife.

"Nevertheless, Ralph I still need to search" Cheever said as he passed by Ralph and walked into the house. He looked on the shelf to see the poppet Candle-head had given her. Tamora took the poppet off the shelf and spoke.

"Oh, this is Candle-head's poppet" she then called for Candle-head and she came down wearing her light pink night gown and looked to the others.

"Candle-head, tell them how this poppet got into my house" Ralph said talking it out of his wife's hand and showed it to her.

"I made that in court only the other day and give it to Goody Calhoun" Candle-head had told everyone in the room. Felix then looked at the poppet to see a needle in the stomach.

"Candle-head, there is a needle in this poppet? Did you stick it in there yourself?" Felix asked.

"I put it in there for safe keeping" Candle-head told Cheever and Felix. Cheever then spoke.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to take your wife into custody" Ralph then pushed Cheever away.

"Out with you!" Ralph yelled. He turned to Felix as well.

"You too, Felix, you are a broken minister!" Felix then spoke up and tried to calm Ralph down.

"Ralph, if she's innocent, the court" Felix tried to finish but Ralph cut him off.

"If she is innocent! Why do you wonder if Candy be innocent, or Vanellope? Is the accuser always Holy now? The little crazy children and jangling the keys of the kingdom, and common vengeance writes this warrant! I'll not give my wife to vengeance!" Ralph said bashing his fists on the table in front of Cheever.

"I'll go, Ralph" Tamora said. Ralph looked at his wife and spoke softly with hurt in his voice.

"I swear I will bring you home"

"Bring me soon, Ralph" Tamora said as she waved a 'goodbye' to her husband and left with the others. As soon as it was just Candle-head and Ralph himself in the room, Ralph spoke.

"You will come with me to the court tomorrow and you will prove the girls, and Vanellope wrong" Candle-head shook her head, knowing what Vanellope would do to her if she turned against her.

"I cannot!" she screamed.

"Yes you will, you will help me save my wife from the court's wrath and that's that!" Ralph said.

**A/N: Wow, now isn't that dramatic or what!? Now we have a lot more drama that it will tear relationships and friendships apart. And if you didn't know, a poppet is another name for a voodoo doll during the 1690's when the Salem witch trails really took place. Please review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Okay, so now Ralph (John) knows that Vanellope (Abigail) and her friends are faking that they have been 'Afflicted' by the devil and that Ralph now attempts to prove the innocence of all the residents of Salem. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Gene was in the court with Vanellope and the other girls and he was discussing his gratitude to them for helping him catch all the 'witches' in Salem. Until Ralph, Felix, and Candle-head barged in.

"Your honor, I have evidence to support that the girls are fakes!" Felix exclaimed. Vanellope then looked at Ralph with a saddened betrayed face. Ralph noticed this and shook his head with a displeased look.

"Reverend Felix, what proof do you have of this?" Gene asked. Ralph stepped to the side to reveal Candle-head. The other girls gasped in terror, they would be exposed. Candle-head looked at Vanellope and saw that Vanellope was scowling at her. Gene looked to Vanellope and spoke.

"Vanellope, is it true that you and your friends have been lying about the witches all this time?" Vanellope shook her head and spoke.

"I am no liar! And if you have given yourself to believe that those people are not any witches of any kind, I will leave and I shall never come back and tell all that the devil has claimed Salem!" Vanellope shouted into the judge's face.

"Judge Gene, I know this girl, and I tell you that she is a faker!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope then looked to Candle-head.

"You see, Candle-head has obviously shown signs that she has gone astray to the path of witchcraft!" she yelled pointing at her. Candle-head got on her knees and pleaded.

"No, I am no witch. Please, Nellie, just stop!" she had tears coming from her eyes. Felix then stepped in and spoke.

"Judge Gene! I know for a fact that this girl has struck me as false!" Vanellope then looked to the ceiling and screamed. She pointed to the ceiling and spoke.

"It's on the beam!" everyone looked to where Vanellope is.

"There's nothing there!" Ralph shouted.

"Why do you come here, yellow bird?" She shouted. The others then pointed to where Vanellope looked at and they were all claiming they saw the yellow bird too.

"Please don't hurt me, Candle-head" Vanellope cried out, accusing Candle-head of sending the 'yellow bird' after her.

"But, I'm not doing it, I'm right here!" Candle-head said in defense.

"Envy is a deadly sin, Candle-head!" Vanellope said with such great worry in her that the 'yellow bird' coming down to take her life.

"Candle-head, tell us the truth, what are you doing to them!?" Gene demanded.

"God damns all liars, Candle-head" Ralph said.

"I'm not doing anything" Candle-head said.

"I'm not doing anything" Vanellope and the other girls repeated together as one voice.

"Nellie! Nellie!" Candle-head screamed.

"Nellie! Nellie!" they all said together.

"Why must they repeat you!? Do you perform witchery on them!?" Gene demanded again.

"Never!" Candle-head claimed.

"Never!" the girls repeated.

"Nellie, stop!" she begged.

"Nellie, stop!" the other girls kept on repeating.

"Stop it!" she begged again.

"Stop it!" they repeated.

"Stop it!" Candle-head screamed a little louder.

"Stop it!" they all repeated louder like Candle-head did. The girls then ran out of the courthouse from the 'yellow bird' that Vanellope was pretending they were being followed by. They followed the girls down to the river where the girls jumped in and drenched themselves in the water. Candle-head then burst into tears. She then pointed her finger at Ralph.

"You are the devil's man! I have no desire to work for him! I love God! He told me that he'd murder me if his wife, Goody Calhoun were hung!" Candle-head lied. Ralph looked confused and kept listening to Candle-head's false claim.

"He come to me with a book! He ask me for my name! And he made me come here after he said 'You will come with me and overthrow the court!'" Candle-head then looked to Vanellope.

"Oh, Nellie!" she collapsed into Vanellope's arms crying. Gene then looked at Ralph with a scowl.

"Wreck-it Ralph! Is it true that you have made compact with the devil!?" Ralph then frowned and spoke.

"You along with these children have gone wild!" Ralph shouted, the pressure of these events was making him lose his sanity.

"What have you to say for yourself!?" Gene said.

"I say... I say... I SAY GOD IS DEAD!" Ralph shouted.

"Guards! Arrest him under the charges for performing witchcraft!" Gene shouted. Two surge protectors come and take Ralph to the jailhouse to join his wife in custody while Vanellope just stood there in horror as the man she loved was carried away to his doom.

**A/N: Wow, that was very serious wasn't it? Salem witch trials was a time where your soul was torn and you couldn't find your sanity anymore that you just go insane for a while. Anyways, more is coming up in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Only a few more chapters to go, and after this story is complete I have another Wreck-it Ralph Salem Witch Trials themed story coming up soon. And there is another anti-jawbreaker moment in this chapter. Those of you reading this who are jawbreaker fans, please don't hate me Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

The next day, all that were accused were hung except for Ralph and his wife who have been scheduled to hang on the 19th of September which was only about two days away. Vanellope had just walked out of Beard Papa's hanging, and looked to see reverend Felix standing there looking down in shame because he failed to prove the innocence of everyone in Salem and that Vanellope had them all totally fooled. Vanellope then grinned sinisterly to herself. She had an idea, and wicked, awful idea. She ran up to the house Judge Gene was staying and she spoke.

"Your honor!"

"What ails you my child?" he asked.

"I have a theory that reverend Felix's wife may have been conjuring spirits, and she might have possibly made compact with the devil" she was accusing Felix's wife of being a witch too. Gene shook his head.

"You are mistaken, child. I have known reverend Felix's wife for quite some time now, she has been a loyal member of the Beverly church for over a decade now. She has never shown any signs that she had sold herself to Lucifer himself. So there is no possible way that the goodwife to reverend Felix has made compact with the devil" Gene concluded. Vanellope left with an angry face and she knew that she could not fool the judge or the reverends no more. So she came up with a backup plan. Later that night, she woke up in the middle of the night and changed into her teal gown and took a vast majority of her uncle's money. She then left for the jail.

Ralph sat in the corner of the jail cell with chains on his wrists that were attached to the wall. The door opened and there at the entrance to Ralph's cell stood Vanellope.

"Ralph, I'm very sorry that this happened. I never dreamed any of this for you, I wanted you and your love was all" Ralph stood silent and looked at Vanellope with a cold glare. Vanellope got on her knees in front of Ralph and stroked his face gently.

"I can pay the guard to let you go with my uncle's money. His year and half's worth of salary, it is. I've arranged a ship to leave from Salem to Boston about 21 miles away from here" Ralph still wouldn't speak to her, he looked gown at his chained wrists and continued to listen.

"Ralph, please, run away with me. I'll bribe the guards and we can sail off to Boston to start a new life... Together. It'll be just like we always dreamed of, Ralphie. We'll leave Salem and the morn and nobody will ever see out faces again, please... Come with me" Vanellope begged Ralph. He shook his head, and tears of rejection poured from Vanellope's eyes.

"All I wanted was for you to be mine. I don't understand, you love me, don't you?" Vanellope asked. Ralph turned his head away from Vanellope and looked at the other wall in the cell. Vanellope then showed a look of anger and sorrow. Ralph had rejected her for the last time and that was that.

"It's not on a ship we will meet again Vanellope... But in Hell" Ralph said. Vanellope then walked out of the jail cell with an angered face and tears streaming from her eyes. She left Salem with all the money she had, most of it she took from her uncle and left Salem Massachusetts forever, never to come back.

The next morning, reverend Candy took notice in his niece's disappearance and he searched high and low all over Salem for her. He was sitting at the dinner table tapping his foot nervously with sweat coming from his forehead. Somebody then burst in through the door, it was Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"What is it you want, child? Can't you see I'm busy right now!?" Candy shouted out to Taffyta.

"I saw Vanellope board a ship the other night, sir" She had said.

"Vanellope, on a ship!?" he exclaimed.

"Aye, reverend. She carry with her the clothes she carried on her own back and a vast wad of money" she told.

"Money?" Candy asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked in his drawer to see his entire year and a half salary had been taken.

"She took off on a ship alone, with MY money!?" he shouted. Taffyta only nodded and looked down, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"Where did she leave off too!?" he asked.

"That I could not tell, sir. She did not tell anyone at all where she was going" Taffyta told him. Candy patted the child on her head and spoke.

"Thank you, child. You are dismissed" she then left and shut the door. The now alone once again reverend then paced the floor of the house with such confusion. Why did his niece leave for somewhere alone? And why would she take his salary before she left? His pacing was then interrupted by Surge Protector Cheever.

"Sir, Ralph and Calhoun says they are ready to confess" he looked to Cheever with a raised brow of confusion.

"Now?on they day they are due to be hung before the people? Why?" he asked.

"Wreck-it Ralph's wife bears a child" Cheever said. Candy jumped in bewilderment.

"Cheever, we are going to the jail this instant! Come with me!" Candy shouted.

"Yes sir!" Cheever said following the reverend.

**A/N: Final chapter comes up, next! And now, Vanellope finally gets that Ralph doesn't want her, for the over a millionth time he said it! I'm sorry but Jawbreaker is kinda disturbing and I don't support it at all, and other writers are against it too. Any jawbreaker fans reading that last bit of this A/N, I'm sorry, but that is my honest opinion. Don't flame if you support Jawbreaker, please review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: Final chapter! And I'm sorry about how this may end, but this is the way it ended in the original 'The Crucible' so as we left off, Vanellope (Abigail) finally gets that Ralph (John) doesn't want her after the millionth time he's told her. Now she left for Boston, and Ralph and Tamora confess and they are to be released from the jail. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ralph and Tamora spoke outside the jailhouse.

"The child..." Ralph said.

"It grows, slowly every single day" she told him.

"They said they would hold off your hanging until the child is born" Ralph said while rubbing his wrists which were sore from the chains that were locked on him for a long time.

"I know. And they only let you go if you sign your name to be hung in front of the church door"

"I intend to sign, as long as I can see the face of our child the day they arrive in this world" Tamora smiled when Ralph said that.

Later that day, Judge Gene, and the two reverends Candy and Felix along with Cheever stood at a table in front of the jailhouse and Ralph signed his name on the piece of paper. Gene took the paper but Ralph quickly snatched it back from him.

"Ralph, hand over the paper" Gene said sternly.

"Ralph, you'll be hung unless you hand over that paper" Felix said with a worried look.

"I can't do this. I have already given you my soul, LEAVE ME MY NAME!" Ralph shouted.

"Why can't you do this?" Gene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it is my name! I only have one name in this life! I must keep my name pure for my child" Ralph said. He tore the paper into bits and threw them onto the ground. Gene looked up.

"Mr. Cheever, take Ralph to the execution zone. He is to be hung before the people" Gene said and Cheever nodded. He put cuffs on Ralph wrists and took him away to be hung.

"Your husband was a good man" Felix said to Tamora as they saw Ralph be taken to his death.

"I know" Tamora said.

**Epilogue: Ralph was hung and soon Tamora was after their child was born. The Salem Witch Trials continued until the next year of 1693.**

** A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'm busy today and only have time to post only this one short chapter. I'm sorry if I couldn't add more detail into it, but I have another Salem Witch Trials themed 'Wreck-it Ralph' story coming up. I'll be calling it 'The Lords of Salem' named after Rob Zombie's song and movie, but different plot. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
